Distribution of data storage across one or more data storage devices can provide increased data security through data redundancy. One type of data storage device may be a direct-attached storage (DAS) device. DAS devices may provide one or more computing devices with direct access to data via a connection cable (e.g., via a direct or physical connection). Another type of data storage device may be a network-attached storage (NAS) device. NAS devices may provide access to data over computer networks (e.g., via a wired and/or wireless network).